Spider
by AnkoNii
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine is alone in a room with a HUGE spider? PLEASE READ! Rated K to be safe. ONE SHOT.


"_**Blaine!**_"  
The curly haired man rushed out of the bathroom and into his boyfriend's bedroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"What? What?" he glanced around the room, seeing nothing but, Kurt pressing himself against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his knees.  
"There's a spider! There's a _huge _spider, right there!" he whimpered, yelping loudly as it moved. "And put on some clothing!" He looked down, embarrassed seeing his boyfriend so exposed in the middle of his bedroom.  
Blaine's eyes widened and he slowly backed towards the staircase. He looked terrified.  
"R-right," he mumbled. "I-I'll just … Go into the bathroom again and …. Put on some clothes…"  
With that he turned around and stired towards the bathroom door, but was stopped by Kurt's, beautiful but demanding voice.  
"_Don't you __**dare**__ leave me alone with that__** spider**__, _" he threatened. Blaine slowly turned around and tried to force a weak smile.  
"B-but… I-I-I had to get dressed right?" he tried. Kurt threw him a pair of boxers and some shorts that had been, laying on his bed, still suspiciously eyeing the spider.  
"Put those on, and _come protect _me from that… that …. **Monster!**"  
Blaine carefully put on the boxers and jeans, and then almost jumped to bed, in fear of it attacking him from its current place on the bookshelf right in front of the bed. It was _huge. _If you put your thumbnail beside it, it would match the size perfectly. Well… It wasn't that huge. But Kurt and Blaine thought it was really big! Anyway; Blaine jumped to the bed and crawled up beside Kurt.  
"Don't just sit here! Kill it!" Kurt whined, creeping closer to the man beside him. Blaine grabbed him, and pulled him into a terrified hug.  
"I don't want to get anywhere near it! Look how big it is!" he almost cried out. At this Kurt shrieked and hid his face in the shoulder of his boyfriend. And there they sat; hugging the lives out of each other, afraid of a spider 6 meters away, the size of a thumbnail. The time went by and the spider didn't move a muscle. It felt like an eternity for both of them. Finally Kurt spoke up.  
"Should we … Call for help?" he asked. Blaine shifted a little, to quickly look at him, before turning back to the spider.  
"Yeah … We probably shou-," he was cut off, by the spider moving a leg, making both of them scream like they were being killed. This apparently shocked the spider, because it was already dashing over the shelf. By the time it was on the wall above the shelf, the pair was spassing out and screaming like two terrified monkeys.  
Suddenly, the door was knocked in and down came Finn, with a baseball bat ready in his hands.  
"What's happening? Is someone hurting you? Where is he? Lemme kill him!" he yelled swinging around the bat, but stopped when he realized that no one but Kurt and a half naked Blaine was there. Everything was quiet, as the three of them just stared at each other. Finn coughed awkwardly.  
"Um… Why where you, like… screaming… and stuff?" he asked, clearly misunderstanding the whole situation, looking away. Kurt looked up at him and whimpered, pressing himself against Blaine, before pointing up at the spider.  
"Please kill it…" he mumbled. Finn looked up and his face fell for a second, before he burst out laughing.  
"Was _that _what you were so afraid of?" he said between laughs. "I mean, I understand Kurt being afraid but _you _Blaine!" at that he laughed even harder, almost tripping over something on the floor on his way, to the wall with a piece of paper. He tugged the paper, under the spider lifting it from its current place on the wall, walking to the window.  
"What are you doing? I said kill it!" Kurt whined, almost getting up, but was held back by a still terrified Blaine. Finn just smiled, and threw it out the window, closing it again.  
"There. It's all gone," He laughed, making his way towards the staircase. "Now, I'll leave you two scaredypants alone!" with that, he closed the door, still laughing to himself.  
Silence fell and the two just sat there, not really daring to look at one another. Finally Blaine sat up, coughing quietly.  
"Well… that was embarrassing," he said, and heard Kurt laugh.  
"Yeah …" was the answer. Blaine smiled and sat up, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder, kissing it softly.  
"He sure, misunderstood it all, huh?" Kurt nodded. A smirk made its way to Blaine's face as he ran his hands over his boyfriend's chest.  
"We should give him something to misunderstand," he said, as he kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered but let him do whatever he liked. They lied down, and they sure gave each other something to scream about. Well… it was mostly Kurt screaming.


End file.
